Broken Inside
by mnnie8778
Summary: She was a burden, a responsibility he didn't want to take, someone he didn't think he wanted in any way. And her love for him knew no bounds. An act of desperation, sadness and will to make one happy costs the other immeasurable pain and loss. Who knew love would be discovered in such a mess? [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story in fanfiction. I'm not exactly sure about this story but I was writing and I wanted to post it. Hopefully it will turn out good and I'll be able to do my favorite and only ship and the best ship ever justice.**

* * *

"Do you want some more?", she softly asked. Shaking his head and not looking up from his plate he replied, "No." She let out a soft sigh and put the plate of pancakes down. Taking her plate she made her away to the sink and started washing her dish. She had just finished rinsing the plate when she heard the chair being shuffled. She put the plate down and dried her hands on the kitchen towel and turned to see him making his way to the door. "Wait!", she called after him. His back was to her and he didn't turn around . As usual. But did stop on his tracks. Taking a couple of quick steps she made her way to him and slowly looked up and he still wasn't looking at her, "Kaitlyn wanted to meet up tonight." She could clearly see that he wasn't interested in whatever the hell she was going to say. " When are you gonna come back? We could g.." "I don't wanna go!", he snapped, finally looking at her. He took a breath before continuing, "You can go alone don't drag me into this."

"But.."

"But nothing!" And with that he left.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Pretty happy with the way she looked. Her dark jeans hugged her curves perfectly as the white shirt and leather jacket complimented her skin tone. She decided to wear kitten heels today. Why? She had absolutely no idea. She smoothed her hair with her left hand. Bringing her hand down she looked at the two rings. The wedding band and the "engagement" ring. Since he never proposed she was gifted a ring by his family which she wore. Her thumb brushed the wedding band softly and she sighed, thinking back to how everything ended up the way it did. The buzz of her phone brought her back to reality even before she got a chance to get out of it. Picking the phone up from the table she saw that there was a text from Kaitlyn.

_"Where are you?"_

_"Be there soon._ :)"she replied instantly.

* * *

"Phil is busy, huh?" Kaitlyn asked handing her the glass of water. "Yeah. Works been a little heavy on his part.", she smiled. Kaitlyn knew AJ didn't wanna talk about so decided to change the subject, "When do you gotta leave?"She laughed softly, "I just came and you already want me to leave?", she put the glass down. "I don't have a motor. I can stay for sometime. As always!"

"Okay, okay!", Kaitlyn chuckled. Taking her best friend's hand she made a beeline for the bedroom. Stephen was seemed to be looking for something but the minute he saw his girlfriend with her best friend he stopped and offered them a soft smile. "Hey less!", he told AJ. Smiling back she replied, "Hey, Sheamoooooooose!" Both Kaityn and Stephen chuckled and AJ herself smiled. "Well, clearly she's gonna keep the bedroom", he said pointing towards Kaitlyn who smiled. "So I' just gonna get out of your hair." He walked over to the door taking his cell phone with him and left the room. As soon as he was out of sight Kaitlyn squealed, " I bought these really amazing clothes that you have to, I mean have to see!" Leaving AJ to get comfortable and heading to her closet to the dresses she mentioned. AJ only chuckled as she looked at her overly excited buddy.

The lock turned softly and she made her way in. Most of the lights were switched off and she could see the light from the TV coming from living room and made her way there. He was sitting in front of the TV, crossed legged with a can of Pepsi in his hands as the movie's credit rolled on. "You're still up.", she said making her way over to him. He just looked at her and looked back at the TV and got up. She stopped in front of the couch as he took the DVD out if the player and put it back in the casing. He didn't say a word to her as he finished the Pepsi and left for the bedroom. She knew he probably had a long day and so did not initiate a conversation. Not that there would be much he would ever say to her anyway. She cleaned the table which contained his plates, washed the plates and then made her way upstairs to their bedroom.

There was only one dim light on for her and he was sleeping on his side of the bed. He had been sharing the bed with her a little more regularly lately. Before he would just sleep on the couch or the guest room. And occasionally on their bed. She walked closer to his relaxed body and noticed that he was actually, willingly sleeping. Something that was a daily battle for him because of his insomnia. He clearly had a long and exhausting day. She had to make sure he had everything perfect for him in the morning. She pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and made her way to her closet, took out her dress and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready to sleep. After about 15 minutes she was perfectly ready and made her way to the bed. Turning the light off she laid down and wished for sleep to take her away from everything before a single tear slipped from her closed lids.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got reviews asking me to continue and I wanna thank those people. Like I said before I wasn't too sure about this but since you showed interest I hope to make it worth. Enjoy reading and bear with me, please :)**

* * *

"_Do you, Philip Brooks take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, April Mendez take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

She put the photo frame down, her gaze lingering on their wedding photo. He was smiling. Well, he was forced to smile but that was enough and she had a grin on her face. They didn't have a big wedding or anything. He obviously didn't want it. He didn't want any thing, any of it, really. So, instead they had the tiniest wedding with their families and just a few friends. Her dad was so happy. He was finally able to make sure she had a good man by her side. A man who would take care of her and keep her safe. He promised it, didn't he? Her dad made him promise. And everyone knew how good Philip was in keeping his promises. She did too. And no matter what has been going on, he didn't break his promise. He did take care of her. He does, everyday. He is keeping her under her roof and giving her a bed to sleep on. Isn't that a lot? To her, it was. Because she knew no matter how much she loved him she couldn't ask him to do the same just out of obligation. One can't be forced to love another. She always loved him so, for her, the fact that he married her and took her in was huge. She couldn't force him to feel anything. But she knew, in her kind heart that he did. He just didn't want to admit it.

"You made mac and cheese for breakfast?", he asked slightly surprised and happy as he made his way downstairs. She smiled and nodded. "Did you want something else?", she said. She knew he had a long day, yesterday. She just wanted him to feel relaxed and comfortable. Since, he loved mac and cheese a lot. And she meant A LOT, she made it for his breakfast. He shrugged, "Nah, it's cool actually Thanks."He took a plate full and sat down to eat. She made her way to the table and watched him as he ate. With his Ipad in one hand. He looked up as he felt her gaze on him, "Need something?"

She shook her head, "No."

"You're not gonna eat?", he mumbled. Not in the mood to talk but this was normal courtesy. Oh, what a marriage!

"I'll eat later. Besides, I have to meet up with a client in about an hour.", she told him.

He didn't seem too interested and just simply nodded. Finishing his breakfast he stood up with his plate and she held her hand out, "I'll do it."

"Thanks.", he simply said handing her the plate. "What do you want for dinner?", she asked.

He looked up from his Ipad, "I'll be at Colt's."

"Oh.", she said sadly. He as usual didn't have a care and made his way towards the door and left the house and her alone. No surprise there!

Of course he was gonna be out with his friends. He usually is, isn't he? Since when do they have dinner together unless there's no other choice? She sighed and put the now clean plate where it belonged.

* * *

It was a relatively small restaurant where she decided to meet her client, client's choice. She sat the table in the corner. Looking at her wrist watch she saw the time and realized that her client could be here any minute. As if on cue the blonde bombshell walked in the café and looked around. AJ waved her hand at the girl who beamed as she made her way to her interior designer. "I thought we were meeting at 10?", she asked. Her voice slightly apologetic. AJ could sense that the girl felt like she was late and shaking her head she said, "Yes we were and you are right on time." She smiled at the blonde beauty as she took her seat opposite to AJ's. The blue dress hugged her figure perfectly as she set her bag on the table and took a file out. "So, have you decided on everything, Maryse?", AJ asked. She offered a genuine smiled as she looked at the highly creative interior designer and event planner and shrugged slightly, "Not entirely.." she continued a little unsure "but that's where you come in, right?"

"Mhmm.", she nodded and took out a file containing a bunch of papers, white and colorful. She looked inside the file, moving papers here and there "Got it!", she announced giving Maryse the piece of paper as a waitress approached them. Maryse was looking at the design with genuine interest and AJ held her breath as she placed her order. The second the blonde beauty squealed, she knew she had done her homework properly and could have exactly what Maryse wanted. "Oh, it's perfect!", she beamed. She pulled at her dress and continued, "Might change a few things here and there but yeah you got the idea of exactly what I wanted. You are definitely well known all around for a reason.", she finished causing AJ to smile.

* * *

"So, how long have you been married for?" They had been in the restaurant for almost two hours and were now making their way towards Maryse's car who offered to drop her home. "Not that long, actually. It's been a little over ten months." Her tone changed slightly as she continued, "My dad passed away about two months after our wedding."

"I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it." Unlocking the door Maryse got in the driver's seat as AJ got inside the passenger seat. The drive was silent and slow and Maryse decided to perk up a conversation but keeping in mind to not mention their previous topic as it seemed to upset her, " Do you have plans today?"

"No. Why?", the brunette looked over at the person driving.

"Just wondering.", she stopped the car at the red light. "Maybe you could spend the day with me then."

"You wanna start working right away? That's fine by me but it might take some time to get everyon..:"

Maryse shook her head, :"No, no.. I meant let's just spend the day together. I don't really have a lot of friends and the ones I have are well…" she continued sadly, "always too busy and aren't worth it. Hence, I'm not asking anyone else to spend the day with me."

April truly felt bad for her. She must feel so lonely. "Besides, Mike is out of town so.."

"Sure!", she said, excited which caused her client to smile.

"Alright! So where do we start?", the bombshell in the blue dress asked her now companion for the day.

"We could go to a few shops around.." she started as the car started moving again signaling the green light was on.

"Alright, well let's start with the shops and we'll go from there."

* * *

He put his favorite cubs cap down on the table and looked over at his friend who has become a brother over the years. "How've you been?", he asked the tattooed man. Shrugging his broad shoulders he took a seat and sighed, "Nothing new."

"Nothing new in your marriage?"

"Why are you so obsessed with MY married life?", he asked louder than he wanted to.

"Because that wife of yours is pretty damn cool and what you're putting her through is not. You know I love that girl like a little sister.", Colt , otherwise know as Scott said.

He groaned, "Seriously, why do you keep bringing this topic up?" Colt shook his head. He had never known his friend to be the way he was now. Ever since he.. ever since he promised her father to take care of his little girl. Who knew that a simple promise could ruin relationships and bring out the worst in people?

"Because I've known you my whole life. I know you pretty damn well and I've never known you to be like this.", Colt simply finished,

"Like what?", Phil asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're a man of morals, Punk. You're a good man. You always stood for treating woman right. That's why her father chose you.", he let out a sigh and continued.

"What happened to that? Why do treat her like this?", he finished. Knowing damn well Punk was gonna lose it any minute.

"I'm treating her wrong?!", he practically yelled as he got to his feet. "She's around me for what, huh? I'll tell you what. Nothing! Not a god damn thing! It's all because of a stupid promise I made.", He was pacing back and forth now, extremely angry. "She's the reason my life had a massive change in it. I didn't ask for it.."

"You didn't stop it, either."

"We've known her and her family all our lives.", he sighed. "I didn't know what he was gonna ask me to do when he said he had a massive responsibility for me. One only I can take." He stopped pacing and looked over at his friend, "You think I like what this thing is?"

"Why don't you just divorce her?"

"I would if I could." He shook his head, "You don't how complicated it is."

"I don't know, Punk. You're this guy who treats his..", he started but was abruptly cut off.

"Treats his wife wrong?! You know what Scott? Just stay the fuck away from my marriage. It's none of your fucking business." Walking over to the table he picked up the cap and placed it on his head and looked over at Scott who wasn't exactly surprised by what just happened. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just had to tell you this, Philip. It's getting too much, maybe."

He didn't want to hear anymore. So without so much as a glance at Scott he left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Now, I know it might be a little confusing right now and you might not get what I'm trying to do but you'll get to know what's up in the next few chapters. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you or letting you down in any way. The next chapter will be up shortly. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three where hopefully a lot will be cleared to everyone. I know I've made some errors in the previous chapters and previous story but I'm doing my best to fix them and I would like to thank you all for pointing them out. It's truly helpful. :)**

* * *

She had a relatively good day yesterday with Maryse. She honestly did not think that she would but she was really gladl that she had decided to spend the day with her. After shopping for Maryse's new home which took longer than expected, they went back to AJ's place and had dinner together. AJ had cooked and Maryse helped. Before dinner they talked for the longest time, Maryse telling her about how she met Mike, they watched movies and went for a walk. Maryse seemed extremely happy and even told her that she would love to spend some more time with her which AJ gladly agreed to. She left at around 10:30 leaving AJ to clean up the house, which Maryse offered to help with but she said she was going to be just fine.

It was a little after Maryse, left when she heard the door opening and closing. Phil was back. Already? Maybe he was tired? After all, running one of the biggest global companies isn't the easiest job in the world. And he was visibly having longer days, lately.

She was in the middle of cleaning the living room, putting the CD casings back in the shelves when she heard his footsteps making his way upstairs. Brushing the cushions, she put them back in place and made her way out of the room only to find Punk standing on one of the bottom steps holding his head with his hands.

"Are you okay?", she asked. Her voice laced with concern.

He looked up at her and sighed and brought his hands down to his sides, "It's nothing. Just a headache." He finished with a sneeze."And a cold.", she added and made her way towards him as he started walking to their room.

She followed him there and watched as he took his clothes and his pillow and started to leave. He was just making it past her when she caught his wrist and felt his temperature. But not for long as Punk took his hand away and glared at her, "What?"

"You seem to have a fever.", she said with worry. "You can stay here. You should be comfortable…"

But was cut off by him,"Thanks but no thanks.", he bitterly said. "This bed is specially for you. Remember?"

He was still mad about his conversation with Colt and she was at the receiving end of it.

"I'm taking care of my wife by giving her a place to sleep in. Isn't that enough? Or is there something more that you needed?", he finished with a scowl.

She was taken aback by his attitude. Sure she was used to him being a bastard but this, for some reason, felt alien to her.

"I was just trying to help"

"Don't!", he yelled before leaving his wife alone who was drugged with worry about her husband. He was sick. She should've taken care of him better. _God, I'm an awful wife, _she thought. AJ being AJ always blamed herself. Or maybe she got used to being blamed. She wasn't sure anymore. All she knew was that her husband was sick and she was dong an awful job at being a good wife.

* * *

He changed into boxers and a plain white t-shirt before brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. Patting the pillow, he laid down with his back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. His mind went back to his conversation with Colt. He just couldn't get it out of his head.

"_Why don't you just divorce her?" _The words played over and over in his head. Oh, if it were only that simple.

"_I need this promise from you, Phil.", the older man said. He might have a tumor but he was looking pretty strong. And he was determined to get his baby girl in the arms of a man he trusted and loved. A man she trusted and loved. _

_Punk looked over at the man who always treated him like family. He grew up with the man's daughter and was always treated well by her family. Their fathers had been friends forever and so they became close and had an amazing bond._

_After the death of Punk's father this man looked after him. He shared so many great memories with this man. Learned so much. He truly owed him. _

_He nodded, " I promise, I'll take care of her.", he started. "I'll do whatever I can."_

"_You have to do more.", he coughed. "She's my one and only baby girl, she needs to be in good hands."_

" _I'll do what I can, I promise."_

_They stayed silent for a while. Punk knew he now had a big responsibility and the man was not going to let go until the day he died which sadly was going to come sooner than expected. _

"_You should marry her.",he cleared his throat._

_Punk looked up from the floor and blinked rapidly at the older man, "You're joking, right?"_

_He shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest, "No." He took a breath and continued, "It's the only way I'll know she's in good hands. Being taken care of." Punk tried to say something but he continued, "I trust you're a good man, Phil. You're a really good man, no matter what. And I want my baby girl to be in the hands of a good man."_

_Punk was basically in panic mode as he stood up from the chair, "You can't be serious. You...there's... it's..."_

"_You promised, Philip. I thought you were a man of your words."_

"_I am!" He was desperate to make the man in front of him understand that this was not how you do things.  
"I'll take care of her. But that doesn't mean I'll marry her. What about her happiness? She needs to find someone who makes her happy. Someone she loves.."_

"_She loves you. Always has and always will.", the man helped._

_Punk was now angry, "Well, I don't! I don't love her, Peter."_

_Peter was taken aback by this attitude and looked down, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Philip."_

"_I never promised to marry her!", he said louder than he wanted to._

_Taking several deep breaths he tried to calm himself. "Think about it. You know this isn't what's best for everyone."_

"_No, it's not best for you is what you want to say.", the older man huffed._

"_She loves you. How come you didn't know that all this time? She practically worships the ground you walk on. She.."_

"_It's not just about her. It's about me too, if you want to tie her life to mine. I would like to find someone I love and marry that person, Peter. Not someone I.."  
"You what?!", Peter demanded, annoyed. "You know what, Phil? It was my bad. My mistake. I thought I could trust you with her. That you would.." he sighed, sadly. _

"_Leave.", he demanded. _

"_Peter, I'm sorry. Look you need to think about this. It doesn't work like this just.."_

"_I said leave!"_

"_Please just..", Punk tried._

"_Now!", Peter yelled, coughing. _

_He didn't have a choice but to leave the man in a state of pure distress. A state he provided the man who was dying. What an amazing man I am, he thought, bitterly. _

And then Peter's condition got worse. The doctors said that they should be prepared to say goodbye at any moment. And Punk started going crazier and crazier. He never ever wanted to think about his horrific conversation with Peter again but it became inevitable.

Lying in the hospital bed, Peter had talked to Punk's mom who seemed to completely understand the poor man's worry about his daughter. She was a parent and she had daughters too. She would want the same for them, wouldn't she? She tried talking to Punk and only made things worse. Punk and AJ's friendship started going downhill as his anger, confusion, desperation, sadness and a million other emotions took control of him and he blamed her for it.

AJ's family only contained her brother who was in the military and obviously away. Having lost her mother at a young age, she was basically brought up by her father. And he HAD to keep her safe even when he was gone. Her brother being away, Punk was the only option. He asked for Punk to marry his precious baby girl because he knew she would be over the moon, being married to the man she loved all her life. Yes, he was being selfish and biased, not thinking about Punk, but who could honestly blame him? He was dying and his precious little girl was going to be alone. It was his responsibility to make sure she was alright. Things spiraled more when she got sick after visiting her father at the hospital.

* * *

Sometimes, it's your sense of responsibility, promise or the fact that you owe someone pushes you to do things you never wanted to do. And you do that for what? You do that because you owe them? Maybe. But what about yourself? What about what you want? All is forgotten when you look back at life and look at the people who made your life what it was and when they ask you for something, you just break.

* * *

None of this would've happened if Peter had asked him to do the same thing, only if he hadn't been dying. But at a time like that, it was just a horrible condition. He did have a responsibility, a promise to keep and a debt to pay. Debt? No It wasn't a debt but that was the problem, wasn't it? He didn't know what the fuck it was! No one did!

So he married her, about two months before her father finally left the world after some agonizing months. Gave her a house, a bed to sleep on, food on the plate and every other necessities of life. He gave her everything. He didn't love her for the love of god and here he was giving her everything.

* * *

She made her way towards the guest bed room and peeked through the ajar door. He was lying motionless and the blanket was around his hip, tattooed arms holding his upper body. She slowly tiptoed towards his relaxed features and smiled at him. He was peaceful in his slumber. As usual, she carefully brought the blanket around his broad shoulders and softly touched his forehead to feel the temperature. His skin burned taking her level of concern to another level.

She obviously wouldn't sleep tonight. And that proved to be true as she went to the guest room to check up on him several times throughout the whole night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think because I truly feel like I'm disappointing everyone. I don't know why and no, I'm not trying to be a drama queen but it's true, I feel like I'm letting you all down. I feel like the story isn't good enough or doesn't have a good enough concept. UGH! I don't know. I hate this feeling. Just let me know, so that I can figure out what I'm gonna do with this.**

**And to the guest reader who said in the previous chapter I'm not letting you down, I hope I'm still not. Just can't help this sick feeling I have right now. Thank you. :)**

**On a different note, could someone tell me why I can't see the guest reviews on FF? I get the email but I don't see them here. It would be a great help to know what's up with that. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to thank you all for your support. It felt amazing to get such a positive response from all of you. But I will urge you to let me know if it starts to suck at any time in any shape or form. LOL!**

**This chapter is nothing, really. I was bored and I started writing. It might be the worst chapter in this story, actually. I still hope you enjoy. And by worst I 's nothing much here. And no, I'm not trying to gain compliments. I'm letting you know how I truly feel.**

**It's probably because I'm PMS-ing. Seriously!**

* * *

The elastic band held the lock of luscious hair perfectly. She tugged it, loosening it, slightly. She didn't sleep a blink last night, constantly checking on Punk. He hadn't come out from the guest room yet which meant he was still probably sleeping. Taking the thermometer from the bathroom she made her way towards the other room and saw his peaceful form. She gingerly made her way towards his other side so that she could be facing him. Keeping the thermometer in one hand she touched his forehead softly with the back of the other and still felt the skin burning.

The blanket was tucked around his chest and he was completely curled into himself, trying to keep himself warm. She tiptoed her way out of the room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

It took her a good amount of time but she had everything set. Pancakes, cheesy toasts and waffles. Since these were some his favorites and the ingredients to make them were available at home she decided to go for these. He obviously wouldn't feel like eating but she was going to do whatever she could to make him.

After putting everything on the tray she took it and made her way up the stairs. It was a little after 9AM and she assumed it was a good time to wake him if he hadn't woken up yet. And just as she had suspected, he was still sleeping.

She put the tray on the table right next to the bed and sat on the other side of him on the bed. His back was facing her. She let out a soft sigh and raised her hand to rest on his arm but stopped mid air.

What if he was still mad? What if he got mad? What if he got so angry that he left the house for the day? He couldn't leave in this condition. What if he wasn't done yelling last night and started up again? She was, truthfully, terrified.

Shaking her head she placed her hand on his arm and gently shook him, "Phil?"

He didn't respond so she tried again, "Philip?"

He let out a groan as he turned to face her and she immediately withdrew her hand from him. Rubbing his eyes with his tattooed hands he blinked his eyes open and met her intense gaze. Her face full of concern, worry and.. fear, maybe.

"Hey.", he barely whispered.

She offered a small smile as she met his green orbs. "How are you feeling?", her voice laced with worry. He tried to sit up and immediately felt how weak he had gotten. Seeing him struggling she helped him, holding him by the arms and shoulders and helping him to a sitting he didn't shrug away, she smiled.

She patted the pillow on the headboard for him to rest his back on and so he did.

"Not that great", he shrugged.

Taking the thermometer from the table she handed it to him and he put it in his mouth. She kept her eyes on the wall clock which hung on the wall opposite them and when the time came he handed it back to her. She put her glasses on before taking it from him and reading it.

"Over 102.", she sadly announced. She took the tray and put it on the bed in front of her and started putting food on a plate.

He wiggled his eyebrows at that and asked, "What's all this?"

"Your breakfast.", she simply replied, still putting food on the plate.

He sighed and brushed his jaw with his tattooed fingers, "I don't feel like eating."

She nodded and put the plate on her lap and looked up at him, " I know. But you need to try." She was scared that he was going to start screaming at her now. Tell her to fuck off and leave him alone. But to her surprise, he merely blinked and took the plate from her lap.

"Thanks.", he said, taking a mouthful of waffles. She only smiled in reply.

* * *

He had a few more of the waffle but didn't finish it before moving on to the toast, when he felt her gaze on him.

"You ate?", he simply asked. She shook her head.

He nodded, looking down and handed her his fork and offered her the pancake, "Here."

She was surprised at this but took the food anyway. When was the last time he did something like this for her? Nope, never.

He finished the toast before stretching his arms above his head and bringing them down again..

"Thank you.", he said as he started getting off the bed.

She had finished the pancake and started to clean everything up when the thought came to her, "You're not going to the office, are you?". She hoped he would say no. He shouldn't go today.

Not looking at her he replied, "No."

She smiled before taking everything in the tray and leaving the room. He made his way to the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

She dried her hands on the kitchen towel when her phone lit up. Picking it up, she smiled when she saw who was calling and eagerly answered, "Colt!"

The man on the other side of the phone let out a loud laugh, "Hey, shorty! How you doing?"

Her excitement instantly died down as she answered him, "Phil is a little sick."

"What's up?", he asked about his brother from another mother.

"Fever. It's over 100."

Colt sighed with relief, "It's nothing, girl."

She murmured sadly, "I guess.."

" I've been calling his cell but he didn't pick up.", thinking his conversation still hadn't left his friend's mind.

"He fell asleep almost immediately after he came home last night. The phone is still on the table in our room.."

"Oh, ok.". Colt took a breath before continuing, "Should I come today? If it's okay, that is."

"Of course!", AJ exclaimed. "He would love that, you know it. And since when do you have to ask?"

He chuckled as he replied, "I don't know. I was trying to be decent, I guess."

She snickered, "Well, you don't have to try to be decent. Just get here, okay?"

"Yes, Madam!", he snickered, before hanging up. She smiled as she hung up and got out of the kitchen as the door went. AJ made her way towards the door, wondering how Colt had made it here so fast. She opened the door expecting a happy and heavy man, only to find a gorgeous blonde who became her friend just yesterday.

"Hi!", Maryse practically yelled.

AJ just offered a warm smile, "I didn't know you were coming. Please, come inside."

She moved to the side of the door to let the bombshell in.

Punk was standing on the top of the stairs when he spotted the blonde woman. He gave AJ a puzzled look who cleared her throat, " This is Maryse.", she said pointing towards the blonde. "My new client and friend.", she finished with a smile. Maryse smiling back.

"And that's Philip,my husband.", she said to Maryse who gave him a wave and a smile.

Punk faked a smile and looked over at AJ, gruffly saying, "I'll be in our room."

She nodded and turned to her friend. "Everything okay?", Maryse asked, concerned.

"I didn't interrupt, did I?"

"No. He's a little sick, that's all. Come inside. Take a sit, will you?"

"I would've called.."Maryse started only to get cut off by the small brunette, "It's cool."

* * *

They had been talking for about 15 minutes when the door bell rang again. AJ opened her door expecting Colt and smiled when she saw him. Clad only in jeans and "Punisher" t-shirt he gave her a warm hug which she gladly reciprocated.

"Good to see you, short stuff.", he said, making AJ giggle as they made their way inside.

He spotted the tall blonde standing in the middle of the living room, studying a piece of paper. She looked up at him and smiled, he waved smiling back. The blonde gingerly made her way towards them and offered her hand, "I'm Maryse."

"Colt or Scott, whatever you prefer.", the man said taking her hand.

"You're here.", everyone turned their attention to the direction of the voice, seeing Punk standing a couple of feet from them.

"Yeah.", he said letting go of the blonde's hand and made his way towards the heavily tattooed man, "How are you feeling?"

Phil only shrugged.

"I think we'll be able to confirm everything once we got to my place..", both men heard Maryse talking to AJ.

"We'll go tomorrow , maybe? I don't want to leave Phil alon.."

"You should go.", Phil interjected, gruffly.

"I didn't mean today anyway.", the blonde said, twisting her engagement ring.

"We can go anytime…just.."

"Phil is right.", Colt piped in. AJ looked at him with concern.

"I'll be right here,, to keep his grumpy ass company.", he smiled.

The brunette looked at Punk who didn't seem to care and then back at Colt and nodded, "Okay." "But… Can I talk to you, Colt?", AJ said, tugging at his arm and going towards the kitchen.

"What's up?", he asked, the doe-eyed brunette.

"Please, take care of him.", she started.

"Make sure he takes rest. He wouldn't want to eat but you have to make him. Even if it's a little bit, make sure he's eating. Get whatever he wants. Pizza is good, I guess. Ask him what he wants and get him that. He's feeling a little weak physically so don't let him move too much and…

"AJ…It'll be okay."

The man was in complete awe. She really loves him. Really really does. So damn much. Even after what he's doing to her.

"I'll take care of him. You go, work"

She nodded, "You know he can be stubborn but don't let him have it his way."

He pushed her gently by the shoulders and took her out of the kitchen, "Just go."

She glanced their way one more time before leaving with Maryse.

"She loves you, you know?"

He didn't answer as he walked towards the living room. Colt followed him.

"You didn't.."

"I don't wanna have this conversation again." He crossed his strong arms across his chest. "I don't.."

"You don't love her… Heard it a million times.", Colt gruffly said.

"You never even tried…"

"You can't force it.."

"No you can't! But you can smile and appreciate. No one's asking you to force anything.", Colt tried to reason.

"If this is why you're here, feel free to leave.", Punk murmured.

Colt's answer was to take a sit next to his friend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and do let me know what you think so I can make it better. I want this to work. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to give a thanks to you amazing readers for your support and great reviews.**

**Punkler, Ajleelover, xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo, Laurapinkxx, Goddess of Night Eternal Faith, Gloria-Cullen-Porter, Kimberly316, Salvatoreannabeth, Elliexhardy and all the guests! There are 9 review from guests, thank you very much.**

**A special thanks to Punkler and Elliexhardy for your help and support. You both have been very kind. Some of the guest reviews have also been extremely kind and sweet. XO!  
**

**This chapter is a little something, nothing much. More will come soon. And I promise you I will do my best to give you the best that I possibly can. **

* * *

The day had gone unbelievably fast and unexpectedly tiring for April. They had gone to Maryse's place and already started working. Maryse decided on the colors she wanted on the walls of the rooms. Since they had shopped earlier, they were actually going at a good pace.

AJ was not only dedicated to her work but also to her husband. And she proved that as she constantly kept calling Colt to check up on Phil. Colt confirmed that everything was fine and that so was Philip.

* * *

After spending the whole day at Maryse's place AJ had decided to go back home since it was getting pretty late.

It was about 9 PM when she finally came home. Opening the door softly, she could hear the sounds coming from the other room. The two life long friends were talking.

"You sure you don't want anything?", Colt asked the man next to him.

Shaking his head, he looked up at his friend, "Nah, I'm good."

"You have April to take care of you, of course. So you obviously wouldn't need anything."

Her ears perked up when she heard her name and she wasn't intending to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself. A little bit wouldn't hurt, right?

Wrong!

"We're back to this?", Phil said, getting angry.

"Back to what?", Colt tried, acting innocent.

"We've been friends forever, Scott.", Phil said. "Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"Because it's been 10 months and she deserves to be treated better.", he sighed. "You said it yourself, we've been friends forever. If I don't tell you what's wrong with you, who will?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!", Phil snapped.

"And treated better? I never laid a finger on her. I don't abuse her, I don't cheat on her or anything. The fuck do you mean by 'she deserves to be treated better'?", he said, using air quotations with his tattooed fingers.

Scott was about to say something when Phil put up his hand, signaling that he wasn't done.

"She's practically ruining my life. And now with you bringing her up in every conversation, she's ruining my friendship with you too.", Punk finished, with a huff.

A single tear managed to escape her brown orbs before she rubbed at her eyes.

"Ruining your life?", Scott couldn't believe it. "She's taking care of you, you dick. Loves you with everything she can possibly give you and you think she's ruining your life?"

"God, Scott, would you stop it already?", He was now furious as he shouted.

AJ was instantly alarmed. In her kind heart , all she could think about was the fact that her sick husband does not need to get angry and make his condition even worse. The fact that he's accusing her of ruining his life is nothing compared to that, to her.

Colt took a deep breath, knowing if he lost his cool things would get nastier and that's the last thing anyone needs right now, especially with Punk being sick.

"Look, it's not like that. You're looking at it the wrong way. That's all. I'm just saying.."

"Well, I don't wanna hear it.". Punk interrupted.

Sighing heavily Colt stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "I'll call and see where she is." And made his way out of the room.

"I don't need a babysitter!", Punk yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

Shaking his head, he left the room and almost had a heart attack at the sight in front of him.

April.

Did she hear any of that? How much did she hear? Everything? Or just the….

Her eyes caught his and she was visibly upset. Acting like everything was normal, he made his way to her and stopped in front of her.

"I was going to call you to see when you were coming back.", he softly told her.

"I told you to take care of him. Why did you get make him upset? He's not feeling well. You know that.", she said, quietly.

"How much of that did you hear?", he asked with alarm.

When she didn't answer him, he knew she had heard the worst part. He didn't know what to say to her now. She had heard everything and she was upset with him for making Punk angry?

Wow, Punk does not deserve her.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously he mumbled, "I'll get going, I guess."

She nodded and started walking towards the door, Colt following her. Silently she opened the door for him. He looked back at her and waved before leaving.

Closing the door she sighed and made her way towards the room where Punk now sat. He was sitting with his head in his hands when she spoke, "Colt left."

His head whipped up instantly, "Oh."

He pushed off the couch and made his way to the kitchen, taking a glass of water and chucking it in, in one sip.

She had followed him to the kitchen and was standing behind him, "How are you feeling?"

"Why don't you give it a rest, huh?", he whipped around to face him. Anger dripping from him.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown man and I'm fucking fine!", he yelled.

She backed away immediately. "I'm sorry.", she softly mumbled. "I didn't mean to.."

"Stop!", he was clearly infuriated, right now.

She kept her gaze on the floor as the tears started freely falling. He put the glass down with a thud and made his way upstairs without so much as a glance.

* * *

She stayed downstairs for some time. Cleaning unnecessarily and walking around until the courage to go upstairs was gathered in her,

She could see the light was off in their room. He was sleeping in the other room again. She made her way to the guest room and when she saw him moving, she decided it was best to not go in now. So, she went to their room and got ready to go to bed. But made sure to check on him once he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Do let me know what you think and help make it better. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, for the slight delay in update. I've been a little busy and I've also had to think a bit about how I'm gonna take the story where I wanna take it and all. It might not exactly give you what you want to see, right now but I promise I have plans for this one and I hope you'll love them. Enjoy.**

* * *

She looked at the finished product. Satisfied with the outcome of her work. She looked towards the stairs and back at the table. Smiling, she looked at the clock to see the time. Just a few seconds before it strikes midnight. She picked the product of her pride up and started her journey up the stairs.

It's been a week and a half since he recovered fully and was completely healthy. She made her way towards their room and pushed open the ajar door. He was sitting on the bed with his back leaning on the headboard, Ipad in hand. She put her hand around the fire of the candle as she made her to him.

"Happy Birthday.", she said, softly. She took a seat next to him as she put the tray down in front of them. Smiling, she looked up at him. Her eyes sparkling with love and affection.

He looked up from his Ipad and looked at the cake that she spent hours baking before looking up at her. It was 12 AM and it was his birthday.

He offered a small smile, "Thanks." The buzz of his phone tore her gaze from him and she watched as he picked it up. Smiling before answering.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, you jerk!.", Colt exclaimed with joy laced in his voice.

Colt knew bringing AJ up all the time was going to cause a rift in their friendship and so decided to put it all behind the lifelong friends.

"Thank you.", Punk said and looked over at AJ who still had a smile on her face. He tore his gaze from her and looked at the front wall, concentrating on Colt's words. He was basically rambling about what they should do for his birthday before saying something like, '_see you a bit too soon' _before hanging up, confusing him.

No sooner had he put the phone down when it started buzzing again. He ignored it, knowing texts from people, wishing him for his birthday are going to keep lighting the phone up all day.

"Here.", she offered the knife to him as he turned towards her direction.

Reluctantly, he took it as she fixed the tray to be placed right in front of him.

She turned to him with a smile, ready for him to cut his birthday cake. But her smile faded when she saw that the knife was replaced with Ipad.

Sadly, she asked, "You don't want some?"

He didn't look at her as he shook his head.

"Will you at least blow the candle out?", she asked hopeful. He looked at her briefly before answering coldly, "No."

Nodding, she slowly got off the bed, picked the tray up and exited the room.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she reached the last step when the door bell rang. She put the tray on the kitchen counter before making her way towards the door. Looking through the peep hole she smiled. Of course.

She opened the door wide enough for both men to enter.

"Hey!", they both exclaimed, almost at the same time. Her smiled turned into a grin as Lars pulled her into a hug. Pulling away she looked at Colt who was holding a present and opted to give her a one sided hug.

"He's upstairs", she said as they made their way inside. They watched as she sadly made her way towards the kitchen. Frowning at each other they decided to follow.

She blew the candle off when she heard Lars speak up, "You baked it?"

Looking up, she timidly nodded.

The two men exchanged knowing looks before Lars spoke again, "Can we have some?"

Her gloomy mood saw the first small smile as she nodded, "Sure!"

A cough from behind them had them turning around to reveal the man who was the reason of everyone's presence, here, today.

All three men exchanged brotherly hugs and wished Punk before AJ softly asked, "Do you want to cut it, now?" Her hope never fading.

"No.", he gruffly replied, ignoring the looks from his friends.

Nodding again, she looked over at the boys, "I'll bring it you." She simply said and started working on the cake while the three friends went upstairs.

* * *

"It's really good AJ!", Colt exclaimed, taking another mouthful.

She only smiled.

"It's really, really good.", Lars added, helpfully.

"Thank you,guys. Let me know if you want some more.", she said before leaving them alone.

"Sure you don't want some?", Lars asked Punk.

He shook his head in reply.

"It's really good. And she baked it for you.."

"I'll eat when I'm hungry", he almost snapped.

"Okay..okay.. No need to bite my head off.", he mumbled, finishing the last bit of cake he had left.

* * *

Flipping her blonde locks behind her shoulders, she looked back at the mirror. She was just about to put on some eyeliner when the bell rang. With a huff, she turned on her heels and made her way towards the door. Not peeking through the peep hole she opened to find a familiar face smiling at her. She offered a genuine smile as she moved to the side to let the brunette in.

"Glad you're here. Some of the guys are here and are waiting to start working."

She smiled as she nodded, "Let's start then."

* * *

The house was turning out to be perfect as Maryse would say. She was really glad to find AJ to do all of this with. That woman was really good at this job and she really loved it too.

"Something on your mind?", she asked the small woman.

She looked up from the floor and shrugged, "Nothing really."

Sighing she made her way towards her new friend and took a seat next to her.

"I know we haven't been friends for long and all but if you're bothered, you know I'm here, right?"

She smiled at the blonde woman. She was so sweet.

"It's nothing. Today is Philip's birthday. I was just thinking about that."  
"Big plans?"

She shook her head, "Not really. We're all gonna go out to eat. You know with some of his friends… You should come!"

"What?!", Maryse let out a chuckle. "Oh no, you have fun. I'll be fine right here."

"No I mean it. He wouldn't mind at all."

But Maryse just shook her head, "It's alright, really. I could rest for a change." She sighed, "These past few weeks have been tiring…"

The ring of the door bell stopped her from continuing and she stood up and went to the door; all the while AJ wondered, if she was right there weren't more workers who were supposed to come today and Maryse would've informed her if she had invited someone over.

Maryse's squeal brought her back form her thoughts as she looked at the scene. The blonde beauty was in the arms of a brown haired man.

"I thought you weren't coming back 'til next week.", she smiled

"I wanted to surprise you.", he said before claiming her mouth with his. Happiness dripping from him.

AJ watched the display of the clearly happy couple. She wished she could make Punk that happy. Why was she such a burden? Why couldn't she be a good wife and make her man happy?

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as Maryse came to her, still squealing, her hand clasped with the blue eyed man's and AJ stood up with a smile.  
Holding her hand out to him she introduced herself, "I'm April. But they all call me AJ."

He smiled back as he took her hand, "So, you're the one who's behind this place already looking beautiful and keeping my fiancée here company and happy?"

She smile shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike."

* * *

They talked for a bit until Mike decided to meet up with a couple of guys. They had talked about when they're thinking of doing the wedding. They even asked her if she would help with it which she happily said yes to.

It was around 5 PM and they decided to stop working for the day. When AJ again asked Maryse to come at the dinner that too with Mike she refused again, apologizing and saying she wanted to spend time with Mike which AJ completely understood.

She decided to head straight home. After all, there was a certain someone's birthday dinner she had to get ready for.

* * *

**You will get some parts of the birthday dinner if not all. Bear with me, please. Like I said, I have ideas in mind and I hope to make this story worth your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in update. I've been a little busy and had to think about how to take this story further. A little heads up on the fact that my updates for about a month will be slow since I'm going to get crazy busy shortly. I don't know even if I'll be able to update for almost a month but I will try. Just bear with me, please. And enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey short stuff!", Luke greeted, hugging her tight. She let out a soft giggle as he gave her a friendly squeeze. Letting go of her, he made his way towards his friend.

"Happy Birthday, man.", he said, approaching him with a brotherly hug.

"Thanks. Nice of you to finally show up.", he chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm the last one to arrive.", he scratched the back of his neck.

"No problem, man.", he slapped his arm, playfully. "Come. Sit.", he said and walked towards their table.

* * *

"Seriously? You were trying to hit on a girl who was barely legal?", Lars asked, laughing.

Colt took another bite of the pizza as he shrugged, "I didn't know."

"She blew you off so good. It was hilarious!", Punk exclaimed and started laughing, recalling his friend's funny experience.

Colt just glared at his friends. And the whole table erupted in laughter.

"Will you please stop picking on him?", Amy joined. She scratched Colt's ears jokingly as he chuckled.

Throughout the entire dinner AJ had a smile on her face. Punk seemed to enjoy the meal with his friends and family and that's all she ever wanted for him. For him to be happy. She still hadn't given Punk his present and hoped that when she did, he would like it.

The buzz of Punk's phone caught her attention and she watched as he glanced at his phone with a frown. He let out a frustrated sigh and instead of putting the phone back on the table, he put it in his pocket.

"Everything okay?", she whispered.

He glanced at her as he answered, "Yeah. Fine." She was unconvinced by his answer but didn't push it.

Ever since that buzzing of his phone, Punk had become a little silent. It worried AJ. Was something wrong at work? What was bothering him so much? His silence was extremely worrying.

* * *

Dinner had been relatively blissful. Everyone went home with their stomach full and seemingly happy. It was clear that everyone had a good time. Everyone but one. Well, he was having a good time until… Even his friends noticed his sudden change in demeanor. While they were all walking out of the restaurant together and started bidding goodbye, almost all of them asked him the same question. 'What was wrong?' He brushed it off each time with 'I'm just tired' or 'The usual troubles at work'. Kofi, Lars and Colt took the same car while Amy and Natalie decided to walk. His sisters left early with Kaitlyn and Stephen. Nick and Daniel rode together as well as Luke. Some of his friends couldn't be at the dinner but did meet up with him before or promised to see him soon.

The drive back home was silent. AJ kept glancing at Punk and noticed the same, blank expression, every time. She didn't say anything though. Knowing she could make things worse. He parked the car and they both got out. Opening the main door, she flicked the lights on and rushed upstairs before he could even enter the house and came back almost seconds later and stood in front of him with her hands behind her back and a broad smile. She handed him the box which was wrapped in a simple red wrapping paper. He took the offered box and looked up at her, "Thanks."

"Open it.", she encouraged, hopefully, silently begging him to not shoot her down Again. He nodded and started unwrapping it. There was a medium sized black box. He opened the lid to reveal his gifts. There was the newest issue of 'Walking Dead', two tickets to the cubs game that was tomorrow, a customized Blackhawks Jersey and a card. A small smile formed on his lips at the sight. He looked up again, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Thank you, April.", he said. He truly liked this gift.

Nodding slowly she said, "You're welcome. Do you like it?" He only nodded in reply but that was enough for her.

"I'll call Colt and ask him if he's free to go to the game with me. I'm sure he'll love to sit front row." , he said to her and she felt a pang in her heart. He didn't even think about taking her. The fact that she bought the tickets thinking that they'll go together was stupid on its own anyway. But she didn't let him see how upset it made her. She smiled and nodded at his statement.

He was about to turn and walk up the stairs to their bedroom when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He groaned and took it out of his pocket, knowing very well who it was.

"Can you take this upstairs?", he handed her the box and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?", she asked, his back turned to her.

He didn't turn around as he answered, "It's nothing. I'll be right back."

She watched as he left. Sighing, she clutched the box tightly and made her way upstairs.

* * *

He made it of his outside and to the other side of the road. He walked completely out of sight of his house and waited for the person who had texted him earlier. He waited for a few minutes before he felt arms snaking around his waist. He jumped and shrugged away and turned around to face her.

"What do you want?"

She smiled sweetly as she walked closer to him, "Happy Birthday." She leaned close to him, intent to press a kiss on his cheek but he backed away again.

"I told you to stay away. What part of that didn't you understand? I don't want you around me."

"But you came.."

"To make my point clear.", she was going to say something but he held his hand up.

"Stay away, alright? Why are you here anyway? Why do you have to come after me?"

She folded her arms across her chest and sighed, "I'm here for a few weeks and I thought I'd see you."

"I don't wanna see you, got that? Just stay away.", he said. His voice raising.

"Phil…", she tried, seductively

"No!", he yelled. "Stay the fuck away!" When she tried to touch his arm again he shook it off and started walking back towards his house.

He tilted his face to the side so she would hear him clearly, "I don't wanna repeat myself."

She watched as he walked away. She knew he was going to be like this. But she knew what she wanted too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and like I said before, just be a little patient and hopefully you'll like what you find here. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I know, I said I wasn't probably going to able to update in a month or so but I found some time and decided to write and update. Now, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this short. But it's sort of going to be a two part sort of thing. Sort of. This is basically a filler and the next chapter will be too, probably. Sorry about that. I'm not the biggest fan of fillers but I wanted to write. Sorry again for it being so short. Like I said before, bear with me and hopefully you won't be disappointed. Enjoy!**

* * *

He parked the car at the front of the house and got out, locking it before making his way towards the house. His sneakers covered feet shuffled along the ground as he walked. He ran a hand over his hair when he reached the door. Exhaling, he rang the door bell. After a few seconds he heard the locks turning and the door opened to reveal his baby sister.

"Lee!", she squealed as she hugged him.

He laughed as he hugged her back and picked her up slightly and put her back down. How long had it been since the siblings saw each other last? Lee was back after more than a year! God did they miss each other!

"Come in! Come in!", she practically yelled as she dragged him inside the house. She took him to their living room and told him to seat. As soon as he sat down she started blabbering with the biggest smile on her face.

"How are you? How have you been doing? How long are you staying? Do you have a place to say? You could…"

He put a hand up, "April, calm down." He let out a breath before continuing, "I'm not gonna leave in 2 minutes. You can ask me as many questions as you want but hey, slow down."

She let out a chuckle and pressed her hands together, "Sorry, I'm just really excited. It's been so long."

When she said the last sentence her voice held a sense of sadness that he understood and pulled her in for a hug. Pulling way she offered him a smile.

"Do you have plans for the day?", she asked.

He shook his head as her smile broadened.

"Well, then you're spending the day with your awesome little sister."

"You gotta tell me that?", he asked with a smile.

He cleared his throat as he looked around, "Where's Phil?"

"Work." He nodded, "So what are we gonna do today?"

* * *

They stayed at the house for sometime before heading out. They went for lunch, roamed around the city after which they went to a park to walk and talk. They had a fun and eventful day before they headed back to AJ's place at around 7.

She eased the door open with Lee right behind her. They stepped in to find the lights on. Confused, she called out, "Phil?"

"Yeah?", came his voice from upstairs before he appeared on the top of the staircase.

"You're home already?", she asked as she made her way towards him and he started descending down the stairs. As soon as he came down, he made his way to Lee.

Extending a tattooed hand he said, "Didn't know you were visiting."

Lee shook his hand before replying, "Wanted to surprise her." He said tilting his head in AJ's direction. They let go and stood there, clearly there was tension between them. Tension so thick one could practically cut it with a knife. AJ spoke up to break the tension, "Are you gonna have dinner with us?"

He shook his head, "I wish I could but I think I've tortured you enough with my presence." He joked that earned him a smack on the chest from his little sister.

"You should have dinner here.", it was Punk who interrupted.

"No, that's fine. I should catch up with some friends anyway. And it's not like you won't see me soon. I was thinking of visiting mom and dad's graves tomorrow."

"Of course", AJ softly said. "I'll go with you."

He nodded and looked up at the other man in the house, "You should come too, Punk."

Punk ran a hand over his hair before nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?", Lee asked his baby sister as he pulled her in for a tight hug. She nodded against his chest, her lips forming a small smile.

"I'll see you too then.", he told Punk who only nodded.

AJ walked her brother to the door and waved him goodbye as he drove off.

* * *

**Reviews are obviously welcome. I love to know what you think. The next chapter as hinted earlier will be connected to this. I don't when I'll be able to update. I will try my best to do it as often as I can but no promises. Like I said, I'll be a little busy for a month but after that I'll get busy with this. :) Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for the delay in updates. I know the last chapter was a sucker but you were warned. :P Please** **let me know if I'm disappointing you somehow. And do share anything that might help in making this story better. Like I said before, it'll be a bit hard for me to update this month on a regular basis but I might be able to manage. Don't know yet though. **

**And a very special thanks to the last guest reviewer. You're review made me smile. Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She held the flowers tightly in her hand. Her Knee length coat brushing against her legs as she made her way towards the second grave. The one of her father's. They sat in front of her mom's grave for some time before moving on to her dad's. She felt Lee's hand squeezing hers throughout the whole time they were with her mom and also while walking towards the next destination. Punk had been very silent the whole time. Standing behind and now walking behind them, silently.

She had been very strong the whole time but as soon as they reached her father's grave she gave in. Even Punk came to a sudden stop when he saw the man's grave. He remembered every moment he ever spent with the man who was a huge part of his life. He always loved and respected the man and this man in return did the same. All he ever asked was for his baby girl to be taken care of. He remembered how the man gave him, trusted him with such a responsibility. How devastated and broken he had become when he refused but once he agreed how his face lit up. How he didn't look sick anymore. Punk remembered it all

AJ instantly fell to her knees as Lee kneeled down beside her with his hand around her shoulder , trying to show some sort of comfort. But it didn't look like she was going to stop crying or shaking any time soon. She was practically shaking as she constantly cried out, asking for her daddy to come and hold her.

"Daddy..", her voice so full of hurt it made Lee's own resolve to stir. He could only imagine how much hurt she must be feeling. Her relationship with her dad was something else. For her to go through this is something he never wanted for his baby sister.

He held her a bit tighter as put the flowers down, "Come on, April. Shhh.." he tried. But it did nothing. If anything it made her cry even harder. Lee was now getting worried that she was getting sick. God, how he wished he could shield her from all this.

Punk had been very silent the whole time. Talking to Peter in his mind. He heard AJ's sobs and thought that she'd be fine in a few minutes but when she didn't stop and only kept crying harder he too thought she could very well get sick. She did get sick before just like this, didn't she? And Lee looked so helpless holding his sobbing sister. Lee was in no way helping the situation.

Her shaking was increasing by the second when she felt herself being pulled away from her brother and into the arms of another man. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently, hoping to calm her down. She finally relaxed against his shirt covered tattooed chest. Her sobs became quitter as she nestled herself against the warmth of the man she loves. She didn't understand this though,. Punk doesn't even talk to her. So, why would he touch her like this? Maybe it was the fact that they were at Peter's grave. They all knew the relationship Punk had with that man and maybe Punk felt guilty or maybe it was his sense of responsibility. Maybe, he wanted to show Peter that he was "taking care" of her. Maybe it was just an act and frankly she didn't care. She was being held by him. Something she never thought would happen. She was calming down and that's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

They stayed like that for some time while Lee had his moment with his father. The man told him how proud he was of him all the time. After bidding their goodbyes they got up and started to make their way back. AJ was still crying but they were soft silent tears. Unlike the way she was howling earlier. She had grown slightly weak, sniffling every now and then, eyes half –lidded. With that kind of emotional exhaustion, it was normal to feel sleepy. Punk walked very closely next to AJ as they made their way to the car. At the beginning he was even holding her.

They all got in the car and as soon as they did AJ fell asleep in the passenger seat.

The drive back was silent until Punk decided to break it, "You coming over for dinner?"

The man on the back seat only shook his head, "Going to New York tonight. I have a lot of catching up to do."

Punk focused back on driving when Lee spoke, " How is she doing?"

"Sleeping."

Lee and Punk weren't always like this. They've known each other forever and always had a good bond. Their relationship became shaky when Lee saw the way Punk started behaving with his sister. They even fought about it a few times. It always ended with Punk saying, "I'm doing what he asked me to do. So, don't pretend like I'm doing something wrong." Lee eventually left the issue alone when AJ confronted him about it. Saying she didn't like how he would talk to Punk and all. As usual, always thinking about how Punk feels.

They didn't talk the rest of the way. Punk pulled up to their house and parked the car. He got out of the car and looked up to find Lee already out of the car and in front of the front passenger seat door.

He was about to open it when Punk spoke softly, "Don't."

Lee looked confused when Punk explained, "She should get the rest. I'll carry her back. It's fine."

Truthfully, Lee was very shocked. First, Punk holds her in his arms and calms her down. Now he wants to carry her to bed while she sleeps? Did he suddenly have a change of heart or something?

"You sure? I don't mind…"

He shook his. "It's fine."

Nodding, Lee stood up straight. "I guess I'll get going."  
Punk nodded.

"Tell her I'll call later and when I get back form NY, I'll spend more time here."

He nodded again. "Need a ride?"

Lee smiled, "I'm good. Thanks." He looked over at AJ once more before turning his back and walking out of sight.

* * *

He unlocked the front door of the house and opened it wide. He made his way back and with a sigh Punk opened the passenger door. He leaned in. Her breathing even, face peaceful. Her hands were resting on her lap as she slept. He unbuckled her seat belt gently and leaned in further. Their faces only inches apart when he looked up at her. He leaned back and scooped her in his arms. Shutting the door with his back., he managed to click the 'lock' button oh his key and made his way towards the house. His hold while firm was gentle on her. Not wanting to wake her up. Her head resting against his chest as he carried her up.

He walked towards the bed and placed her down, gently. She stirred slightly before going still again. Her head resting on the soft pillow as he carefully took off her coat and shoes. He pulled the coverlet on her, tucking it under her chin. He stared at her for a brief moment when he felt his pocket vibrating. Shaking his head he took the phone out of his pocket. A tattooed hand ran over his face as he read the text. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he deleted the text and made his way away from the bed. He put the coat and shoes down in their places. His mind went back to the text. To the person who sent the text. This was getting frustrating.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and of course your views are welcome! **


End file.
